Dual Rookie Machine Guns
For its single counterpart, see Rookie Machine Gun. (through Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) • (through Brazilian Warrior Gear) • Tier 8 of Week 1 in Soldiers Graduation (Event) • Tier 4 of Week 3 in Archery Tournament (Event) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 60 (previously 30) |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Dual Weapon|currency = Paid}} Dual Rookie Machinegun .jpg Dual Rookie Machine Guns.PNG|The Dual Rookie Machine Guns in the Menu. IMG 0595.PNG|Killed by Dual Rookie Machine Guns. 11174617 10202604144424257 2809730246604806282 o.jpg|The diffrences in stats of the Dual Rookie Machine Guns. imagehdjdj.jpg|Dual Rookie Machine Guns in Menu. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.45.46 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.45.56 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2).|link=The weapons reload animation (2). The Dual Rookie Machine Guns is a Dual Assault Weapon that was introduced in the Summer Camp. The guns are basically a dual version of the Rookie Machine Gun but are colored in a new camo pattern. It boasts high damage and agility, yet has a moderate range with low accuracy and holds 60 bullets per clip. It can only be earned either by completing certain events (as described on the table on the right), or by purchasing the Brazilian Warrior Gear. Strategy This dual Rookie Machine Guns is a better version of the Dual Machine Guns, since it can kill an enemy in less than mere 2 seconds and it has more ammo, having 60 bullets instead of 40. The best tactic for this weapon is Run And Gun. If a shotgun player is charging towards you, keep a distance from them and try to walk backwards while firing. It is also recommended to use the Close Quarters Pack from the Summer Camp. While fighting an enemy with the same or similar weapon, use the same tactic as all other dual weapons have. Try to walk sidewards, stagger left to right to avoid the bullets until the enemies run out of bullets. You can also circle around them, like how Snake Predator does with his Dual Pistols. Its reload speed is also fast but you won't even need to reload all the time, since it would only take 10-20 bullets to kill an enemy, compared to 60 bullets. It is not recommended to be used while dealing with multiple enemies, especially those who use explosive weapons because they have the upper hand and teamwork unless you're an expert. Also, its range can also be annoying and you will be forced to move towards the target more closely, which can be risky and dangerous. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Great damage for an Automatic Weapon. * Holds a lot of ammo. * "Chews down" enemy's health in mere seconds against armored enemies and a couple seconds against unarmored enemies (if in close range). * Reload quite quickly. * Fast fire rate. * Very fast compared to its single variant, the Rookie Machine Gun. * An upgrade to the Dual Machine Guns. * Excellent agility. Disadvantages *The weapon accuracy isn't that good. *Short effective range. *Loss of Damage at longer ranges. Video Trivia *This is the second dual weapon that has a single weapon counterpart, the first being the Dual Revolvers (whose single counterpart is the Revolver), while the latest weapon with a single counterpart was the Freedom Revolver and the Dual Freedom Revolvers. *During the early hours of the release of Summer Camp week 3, its clip size was 30 bullets but it has been raised to 60 bullets. Its damage has also been dramatically increased from 3 bars to 4 bars since then, making it more powerful than the Dual Machine Guns. *Strangely, its agility has 4 bars (excellent) although its variant, the Rookie Machine Gun has only 3 bars (great) agility. * The reloading can be a bit weird since spinning a pair of sub-machine guns in real life would not reload the weapons. This is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Revolvers and other dual weapons. * It is the first event weapon that is not a rifle, although a Rookie Machine Gun is a rifle. * Previously, its gunfire sound is the combination of the Rookie Machine Gun and Dual Machine Guns firing sound but after the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update, the Dual Machine Guns' firing sound was removed. * A glitch caused the Dual Rookie Machine Guns '''bullets to be invisible during the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Update. This bug was fixed afterwards. * This gun fires 10 rounds per second, which is the equivalent to the RPS of the Dual Machine Guns. * The damage is very powerful, only a single bullet is required to blow an Explosive Barrel. Making it one of the most powerful automatics in term of Damage Per Shot, alongside the Zap Gun. *This is the first dual weapon available as an event main prize. * This gun received a new skin in the Carnaval Update and is available with the Brazilian Warrior Gear. ** This makes the '''Dual Rookie Machine Guns the first event weapon to have an alternate skin, the second being the Hunter Rifle. *** The Hunter Rifle is also the second event weapon to be available for purchase in a bundle, with a new skin. * This weapon can be won for free again during the Rookie Week (Week 1) of Soldiers Graduation (Event). * This weapon got a new skin in trial 3 of Archery Tournament (Event). Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons